<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[你x守望先锋]极度妄想 by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263006">[你x守望先锋]极度妄想</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A'>完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>极度妄想 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, 你x守望先锋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>类型：游戏守望先锋同人文<br/>CP：你x守望先锋<br/>分级：NC-17（PWP）<br/>*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。（注：本文为有偿约稿，不接受在任何平台的二次发表）<br/>-cp默认为读者x守望先锋角色，具体人物以目录为主。<br/>-属于作者放飞自我作品，性癖会有著名，如有不适请避免阅读！<br/>-超级无敌短平快且更新时间不确定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>p1：[你x死神]俘虏<br/>p2：[你x死神]虚拟奴隶</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Overwatch Ensemble/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>极度妄想 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [你x死神]俘虏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>预警：<br/>束缚、电击、窒息、强制口交、颜射。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    即便是黑爪这样的组织也有做俘虏的时候。<br/>
    你蹲下看着曾经暗影守望的指挥官：他从头到脚都被皮革牢牢捆着，就连牙齿也由一个中空的金属环撑开。纳米科技造就的束具完美地抑制了他分子化的可能，如此一来令人闻风丧的死神就同的一般战俘那样束手无措，只能靠着拘禁舱肮脏的墙壁露出凶狠的神情来表达自己的不满。<br/>
    “嘘…”<br/>
    你像安抚猎犬那般抚摸着对方的头，从那被皮革束得后仰的额头慢慢沿着伤疤向下抚去。摸上那蓄须嘴角，无视对方抗议的低吼用力掰开柔软的唇瓣，将手指伸进那卡在口中的铁环慢慢按揉起尖利的牙齿。<br/>
    “好狗狗。”<br/>
    你故意招惹被束缚的人，抱起手臂看他挣扎着身体触发束具的电击模式，一阵短促的呻吟被口环毫无保留地泄露出来。你等那阵呻吟弱下来，用脚用力踢了踢瘫软下来的人才不紧不慢地拉下裤链。<br/>
    “！”<br/>
    从恍惚中被你踢醒的人意识到你要做什么先是惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，和方才比无力太多的挣扎依旧换来了一阵高强度的电击。<br/>
    “怕什么？我又不会弄疼你。”<br/>
    看着那具因冷汗泛着光的身体，即便不用撸动你的下身已经硬挺起来。为求稳妥你暂时禁止了电击的功能，并扶着勃起的欲望在那张因愤怒而扭曲的脸上慢慢研磨起来。<br/>
    经受过电击的皮肤热得发烫，借着冷汗的润滑磨蹭时有种异样的快感。但最令你兴奋的并非如此，而是对方那想将你生啖饮血的神情——如此刻骨的恨意险些让你缴械，好在你及时捏住炙热的根部，深吸两口气才颤抖着将硬到发疼的下身探入中空的口环。<br/>
    “你自称是死过的人，嘴里却热得发烫。”<br/>
    你一面自顾自地与人交谈，一面扶着下身在那柔软炙热的口腔中碾压。谁也不会想到面容冷峻的前指挥官口腔是如此柔软，甚至你用力就能顶出自己顶端的形状。<br/>
    毫无章法的顶撞引得对方干呕，双眼也泛起生理性的泪光——也许下一秒这冷血的死神就会在你面前哭出来，但对方却眨眨眼睛让泪水碾碎沾在睫毛上，继续用满是屈辱的眼睛死死盯着你。<br/>
    没能顺心的你将不满都宣泄在那张柔软的嘴里，你伸手捏住他乱动的舌头，故意将流出的前液抹在对方的舌面上好让他细细品味属于你的味道。<br/>
    “差不多到换班时间了。”<br/>
    你抬手看看时间，抓着对方的头发大开大合地顶弄起来，临近高潮时猛然抽出下身将精液一股脑地射在那张英俊的脸上。<br/>
    被绑着的人只能闭上险些被溅到的眼睛，任由你一股股地将浓精射在脸上。那张脸接触到精液的一瞬间便扭曲在一起，连带着身体都愤怒地颤抖起来。<br/>
    你整理好自己便蹲下欣赏起自己的杰作：你还是个无名小辈时就在各种媒体的报道中见过这张冷峻的脸，那时的自己可从未想过有能射在这上面的一天。这简直就像一场梦，深褐色的皮肤上奶白的精液异常明显，唯有那浓稠的精液从英挺的五官上慢慢流下时你才能确定这不是什么满足恶趣味的虚拟游戏。<br/>
    “感谢服务，这是给你的小费。”<br/>
    朝不保夕的你并不在乎对方是否在心里刻下了自己的样貌，甚至学着对方恶狠狠的模样和人对视了一会儿才避开精液拍了拍对方的脸，从口袋里拿出一美元扔在地上便吹着口哨愉快地离开了拘禁舱。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [你x死神]虚拟奴隶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>预警：<br/>虚拟现实、乳环、鞭打。<br/>当然，还有OOC。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    忙完一天的事情后你疲惫地把自己扔进床上，拿过全息设备熟练地戴在身上。全息设备检测到你的生物秘钥便自动连接，连接进度达到满值后便将你带到了一座华丽得难以言喻的大厅当中。<br/>    今天的你因为疲惫显得有些急躁，跳过了门口接应的人员和漫无边际的走廊来到尽头的木门前，拉开那漆黑的扶手跻身于昏暗的屋内。<br/>    随着你的进入室内的灯光被调亮了些许，蜷缩在房间正中的人也跪坐起来看向你——即使是疯子也不会相信曾经的暗守望指挥官会不着寸缕地被人圈养起来，但诸如虚拟奴隶的游戏本来就是个灰色产业，在这更不会有人在乎奴隶被套入哪个死人的数据。<br/>    出于一些恶趣味，你甚至给指挥官戴上了项圈和乳环，那银质的乳环上更是嵌着颗相当有重量的铃铛。<br/>    你抬起脚向房间深处的软床走去，跪坐在毯子上的人也慢慢朝那处爬去。<br/>    一切的数据都根据你的喜好制定：对方四肢着地时下凹的窄腰显得臀部高高翘起，那满是肌肉包被的大腿看似坚硬，触地时却抖动个不停，连上面的疤痕都小幅度地晃动起来。因跪爬的姿势那对饱满的胸肌被手臂遮挡了大半，然而爬动时不停响起的清脆铃声很容易让人想到那两颗深色的乳头是如何因乳环的重量被拉长，并随着胸膛的移动向四面八方不停地甩动。<br/>    “这么难看的姿势是谁教你的？”<br/>    即便对方已经做得尽善尽美，你依旧装作不满地命令对方抬高屁股，随后惩戒地用力朝那挺翘的臀肉甩了两巴掌。挨打的人愣了一下，随后将前身贴在地上高高翘起屁股等待着接下来的惩罚。<br/>    你扬扬手便握住了一条十分特殊的散鞭，半透明的它通体发出淡蓝色的光，在半空中软软飘着的鞭稍如同海蜇的触须般看似无害又令人恐惧。<br/>    散鞭被你十分随意地甩过去，落在指挥官的臀肉上时却爆裂出一阵的电流声，那原本就明亮的鞭稍更是强烈地闪烁了起来，等你将它提起时又恢复到那副柔软又无害的样子。你扬起手要抽打另一侧的臀瓣，还未甩下原本乖顺的人便呻吟一声下意识地躲闪起来。即便对方立刻恢复了原本的姿势，你还是不悦地朝着那侧连续地狠狠抽打了三下。<br/>    “很抱歉，主人。”<br/>    你无视对方的道歉，用明亮的鞭稍扫过结实的脊背，借着散发出的光亮看着那被电流刺激得微微痉挛的肌肉和上面的伤疤。相比于那些光滑柔软的奴隶，你更喜欢这个闯惯枪林弹雨的指挥官，即便明跪在自己面前的只是数据却能让你兴奋到硬得发疼。<br/>    你朝那还高高翘着的臀肉抽了几鞭，又在他躲闪过的那侧用力抽了一下宣告惩罚结束。对方还未稳住急促的呼吸便娴熟地抓着红肿的臀瓣向两侧用力掰开，等待你将握着的鞭柄凑过去。<br/>    泛着蓝色荧光的鞭柄碰上穴口立刻冒出一层细细的软刺，随着与穴肉的触碰释放出微弱的电流。指挥官虽然保持着安静，但被你恶意提高的电流让他掰着臀肉的手猛然收紧，将臀肉挤压得变了形状；满是肌肉的大腿也颤抖起来，似乎随时都要支撑不住对方的身体。<br/>    鞭柄整根没入后你拍了拍对方的屁股示意人继续向软床爬去。随着身体的晃动，荧光的散鞭时而触碰上对方的腿根时而又贴上柔软的囊袋与阴茎。那鞭稍一碰上皮肤便亮起来，表明释放出了一阵短促的电流。<br/>    鞭稍闪烁的光芒照亮了被抽打过的臀瓣，在淡蓝色的光芒下红肿的臀肉显露出一种柔和的粉色，在上面交错的鞭痕则泛起与肌肤截然不同的白色。<br/>    你走到软床边慢慢躺下，看着指挥官爬上床跪坐在你的腿间。那双漆黑的眼睛与你对视，里面既没有侵略性也没有其他奴隶对主人的畏惧，他就像一条温顺的猎豹，倘若没有数据的束缚便能轻易撕碎你的喉咙。<br/>    “继续。”<br/>    你一手拉着他的项圈一手勾弄着乳环上的铃铛，等把两颗乳头都拉拽得足够红肿才收回了手。得到命令的指挥官将宽大的手掌搭在你的腿上慢慢按摩着，等你的肌肉都放松下来才俯身隔着裤子含住你早就坚硬的下身。<br/>    湿润且温热的面料随着口腔的吸吮紧紧裹住你的下身，略有粗糙的触感则让本就坚挺的下身变得更加膨胀，但在你觉得不适前拉链便被咬开，腰带也被对方解了下来。<br/>    舌头沿着囊袋慢慢向上舔弄了一下，随后含住顶端慢慢吸吮起来。你不满于这些，抓着他的项圈把下身完全顶进去。被撑开的喉咙应激地收缩了两下，随后慢慢地放松下来。<br/>    你刻意用顶端撞击着敏感的小舌，指挥官被刺激得呛咽起来，喉咙也被震得抖动个不停。<br/>    即便只是数据，但对方因缺氧涨红了脸时你还是将下身抽出些许。对方喘了口气便低头含住你挺立的下身，放松喉咙来回吞吐起来。<br/>    “待好，别动。”<br/>    你抓着对方的头发自顾自地使用起那柔软的喉咙，感觉到高潮临近时便立即抽出下身将精液尽数射在指挥官的脸上。即便被射了满脸，对方依旧服从着你的命令保持着一动不动，只有险些被射上的眼睛反射地闭上。<br/>    指挥官长长的睫毛和脸上都挂着乳白色的精液，对方却先俯身用舌头舔干净了滴落在你身上的精液，然后双手背在身后跪坐起来。他分开的腿间还插着那根不停释放微弱电流的散鞭，下身更是被刺激得高高挺立着。<br/>    你用手拨弄两下乳环上的铃铛，让它不停发出清脆铃声的同时握住那根挺立的欲望上下撸动两下。<br/>    “你觉得今天能得到奖励吗，指挥官大人？”<br/>    你将那插在人腿间的散鞭顶入更多，另一手则用力收紧，在对方压抑的呻吟声中将那硬挺的欲望掰了下去。<br/>    “这样也能射出来？真厉害。”<br/>    你收起手看着被迫柔软的欲望如何淌出一小股精液，凑过去好好地观赏一下对方失神的模样才愉快地亲了亲那湿润的眼睛。<br/>    没什么比让指挥官露出这样的模样更令人放松的游戏了，你这么想着，摘下全息设备满意地闭上眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>